


Breaking

by Selah



Category: Jrock, Nightmare (Band), SuG (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Explicit Language, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, phobophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 07:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3479144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selah/pseuds/Selah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes a slut just needs to be put in his place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 10_encounters@LJ a few years ago and reposted here as part of my ongoing project to sync this account with my other writing archives.

Ni~ya could see it in every line of the younger bassist's body. The almost too perfect straightness of his spine, the downcast tilt of his head, the way his legs were tucked under himself as he knelt in the middle of the room. The picture of the perfectly posed doll, in denim and cotton instead of fine silks, yet the demureness, the submissiveness was the same. Chiyu knew he had done wrong. More, Chiyu was afraid of him, afraid of his anger. Good.

“Ni~ya-senpai, –.”

“Shut up, slut. Your mouth's already gotten you into enough trouble.”

He could see the shiver of fear and that rather pleased him. Chiyu _should_ be afraid, after the things he'd said. And Ni~ya was already enjoying the taste of it in the air.

“Maybe you should put that cocky mouth of yours to better use?”

When Chiyu started to reach for him, Ni~ya slapped away his hand. Dark eyes flicked up towards him then, shadowed with confusion. Really, how stupid could the boy be? Another moment of disapproving glower and red crept into Chiyu's cheeks as the young man leaned forward, fumbling a moment before catching the pull of Ni~ya's zipper with his teeth. Completely inelegant, but it wasn't truly possible outside of porn to be graceful while opening a zipper with one's teeth. That Chiyu was able to manage it at all said enough about his determination to please, to make right what he had done wrong. And still that vibration of fear that permeated the air. How utterly delicious. 

Better still, Chiyu didn't wait for further instruction before sucking the head of Ni~ya's cock into his hot mouth. Curling a hand into the younger man's hair, Ni~ya held that mouth on him, forcing Chiyu to crawl forward even as he himself moved backwards, sinking into his couch. As soon as it was done, Chiyu's hands were tucked back behind his back in picture-perfect pose, head bobbing slowly as he sucked more of Ni~ya's cock into his mouth. Fingers tightened in brown hair, but he let the boy do all the work, only ensuring that Chiyu wasn't going anywhere. His eyes closed as he savored the little flicks and tricks of Chiyu's skilled tongue.

As suddenly as he had ordered it, Ni~ya was pushing Chiyu away, his hand on his own cock as he pumped his release out onto the younger man's face. Useless sputtering, but Chiyu had clearly been too surprised to even think about moving away.

“Such a dirty slut,” Ni~ya murmured. “Go clean up that mess before someone sees you.”

A long beat of hesitation and then Chiyu was scrambling to do as he was told. The boy needed more training, but ... perhaps he would be worth the effort after all.


End file.
